Harry and Ron the Vampire Slayers
by nCo
Summary: I don't really know how to explain this coz i didn't write it. Everything you need to know is in the title. Set after The Deathly Hallows and during Twilight.
1. Chapter 1 VRC

**This story was started by iAmLeAvInG but she left FanFic. She asked me to re-post the chapters she had already done and to carry on writing more chapters.**

**I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 1 VRC

Harry was sat at his desk with his best friend Ron. Harry had known Ron since his first day at Hogwarts, the school for young witches and wizards. They had stayed friends all the way through school and had then become aurors together.

After three years of working in the auror office the two of them had finally been promoted. They now worked in the Vampire Research Centre, or VRC for short. They had been working in this department for 2 months before they found anything of real interest.

About a week ago a body had been found in the middle of a forest. The post mortems revealed that the body had no blood left in its veins. Similar killings had been cropping up over the past week.

Harry and Ron were the only people working in the VRC as the last two employees, Arnold Smith and Eloise Cunningham, had come to a sticky end when they had come face to face with three vampires. All Harry and Ron had to work on was the note written in one of Eloise's books saying "they aren't like we thought they were". Harry and Ron had studied this and had tried to think of what it could mean. All that they had come up with so far was that the vampires, in some way might be different to all of the legends that had been told about them.

No more evidence had been found on Arnold's and Eloise's bodies. All they had was the note. The two of bodies had been found in a small city in Washington state in America called Forks. So that's where Ron and Harry where off to.

The plan was to retrace Arnold's and Eloise's footsteps in the hope of finding more clues as to what the note could mean. They were leaving on their expedition tomorrow afternoon. They had been planning this for three weeks and were pretty prepared.

Ron broke the silence, "I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow!"

"You must have said that at least a dozen times." said Harry exasperated.

"So! I mean it. I can't wait." replied Ron.

"I know me neither." said Harry looking at Ron excitedly. The fact that they would be leaving on a vampire slaying mission tomorrow was only just starting to sink in. "Ginny still cant believe that I am doing this. Leaving her, you know."

"Ditto, Hermione." sighed Ron. "And you know what she's like. At least Ginny doesn't fuss over you 24/7. All I hear is "be careful" and "make sure you take clean clothes". I mean what does she think we've been doing the last couple of months, slacking off and not doing any work."

"Well we have slacked off quite a lot." replied Harry.

"That's besides the point, she isn't supposed to expect that of me." said Ron. "And we haven't slacked off that much we've been mainly doing work."

"Don't lie. Remember the other week? When we spent the whole week building that gigantic exploding snap card castle?" This was something Harry and Ron had wanted to do for a long time but neither Hermione or Ginny had let them do it in the house. They thought as they had their own office now, they could do what they liked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. We should do that again. That could still be up now if _somebody _hadn't gone and sneezed and made the whole thing explode." he looked at Harry meaningfully.

"Look it wasn't my fault I needed to sneeze okay. This exactly proves my point. We spend half our time at work just messing around." said Harry.

"I know. It's great isn't it?" said Ron wistfully. "But we do work. Other wise we wouldn't be ready to leave on this trip tomorrow."

At that point a sliver otter floated into the room. It was Hermione's patronus. It opened its mouth and said. "Ron we've both been invited to Harry and Ginny's for tea. So get to Ginny's quick. Oh and Harry Ginny said to tell you that you are to come home with Ron. See you in a min." The otter vanished.

Ron looked at Harry. "What?" asked Harry.

"Girls are so bossy!" exclaimed Ron. Harry burst out laughing. "Seriously, Hermione practically rules my life."

"It's alright mate." said Harry putting his arm around my shoulder. "We best get a move on."

**Please Review**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Forks

Chapter 2 Welcome to Forks

Harry awoke early on Saturday morning. He rolled over to face Ginny who was lying awake staring at him.

"I don't want you to go." she said quietly.

"I'll be alright." he assured her.

"I bet that's what Arnold and Eloise thought." she tried to smile but couldn't.

"I'll keep in touch." he promised.

"Okay." she looked into his eyes and leaned her head softly towards his. He leaned forward too and kissed her tenderly. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's back and she placed her hands on the back of his neck.

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door. They heard Ron yelling, "Hurry up Harry we need to leave."

"Okay I'm coming." he yelled back. "I'll have to go" he said to Ginny.

He ran downstairs to let Ron in. "You aren't even dressed yet" he said looking down at Harry.

"Oh, well spotted." he said sarcastically. "I'll be one sec." he sprinted upstairs and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Ginny got up and put on a robe. She went downstairs to see her brother. Harry grabbed a jacket and followed her. When they were all grouped together in the living room. Ginny gave Harry the bag that they had got together, with all of there necessities.

"So, this is it, good luck. Both of you." said Ginny. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny hugged Ron and then the two of them walked to the end of the path.

"Shall I do it or you?" asked Ron.

"You do it." said Harry. He grabbed Ron's arm. Ron apparated. That horrible feeling behind the navel came to Harry. In two seconds Harry and Ron had landed on a soft ground.

Harry looked around, it was pitch black and raining. Ron lit his wand and Harry copied him. They were in the middle of a meadow. It was a really pretty meadow. There where flowers everywhere. It was very green.

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

"Somewhere in Forks I presume" said Harry.

"Well obviously," said Ron sarcastically, "but where about?"

"I don't know maybe we should try and find that wood where Arnold and Eloise where found." said Harry looking at Ron, who looked nervous at that. But he nodded.

Ron looked at his watch. "It's nine o'clock." he said.

"Well, it is in England." replied Harry. "It's one o'clock in the morning here."

They walked towards the trees. The forest was thick and dark. The moonlight beat down through the trees. Harry looked up through the trees, it was a new moon. They were a little protected from the rain in the forest. They walked deep into the middle of the forest and made camp.

They put up their tent and put the protective spells around them. The tent had been enchanted to make the inside bigger than the outside. There where three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room.

Harry and Ron took there bags into the tent and unpacked. They had put plenty of spells around the tent so it would be impossible for anyone to hear them or see them. Or even smell them. They should be pretty safe from predators.

Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley, had made them lots of delicious meals which they took out of the bag Hermione had enchanted to carry as much as you wanted without adding to the weight of it. Harry put them into the cupboard.

Ron had already opened a packet of cereal and was digging into it.

"Don't you want a bowl, or milk?" asked Harry amused.

"N thnks," said Ron with a mouthful of cereal.

Harry gave him the thumbs up.

The rest of the morning went fast, it wasn't long before dawn was breaking. Harry had set his watch back so the time now read seven o'clock. He and Ron where sat round the kitchen table with their notes and plans covering the whole surface.

"So we start our research tomorrow." said Ron yawning widely.

"Yes" said Harry. "First we should just explore the area then we will retrace Arnold's and Eloise's steps. It's four in the afternoon at home so we will probably be tired by about two in the afternoon here. But we might be here for a while so we are just gonna have to stay awake."

Ron stared at Harry. "I was up at six o'clock I'm tired now and you know how I get when I don't have enough sleep." Harry laughed.

**Hope you like it**

**XXXX**

**Please review**

**XXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

Chapter 3 - Discoveries

Despite their best efforts Ron and Harry had fallen asleep at five in the afternoon. They were both still asleep now at nine o'clock in the morning.

It was completely silent in the tent except for Ron's loud snores coming from inside Ron's room. Harry awoke. He sat up in bed and checked the time. He didn't realise how late it was. He jumped out of bed and scrambled for his jeans. He rushed into Ron's room and shook him awake.

Ron gave one last snore, "What do you want" he said groggily. "Five more minutes."

"It's nine o'clock, Ron. Get up." Harry walked out of the room to go and get some breakfast.

Harry was eating a piece of toast when Ron came in to get some breakfast. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured on some milk.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"What was what?" said Harry puzzled.

"That noise. I think there is someone outside." he said

"Don't worry they cant hear us or see us." said Harry. But he followed Ron outside anyway.

There was a girl. About seventeen. She had a raincoat and a pair of boots on. She was walking through the forest unaware of where she was going. She had chocolate brown hair, ivory coloured skin and was very slender. She walked over to a fallen down tree and sat on it leaning against a living tree.

She sat there deep in thought for a good couple of hours before leaving when it started to rain. It was only 12 o'clock but underneath the canopy of the trees it seemed a lot darker.

"Lets follow her." said Ron.

"Why would we want to do that?" Harry asked incredulously. "We're here to research vampires not teenage girls."

"Fine, I just wanted a bit of excitement." said Ron.

*******

Many days went by and nothing of any interest had happened.

Harry and Ron were starting to get bored and fed up. So they decided to just apparate anywhere for a bit of excitement.

They had landed in a meadow. It was round and filled with wild flowers. They were violet, yellow and white. And in the distance you could hear the sound of a stream. The sun was high in the sky making the meadow look more magical.

The two of them were exploring the meadow when two people entered the clearing. They quickly covered themselves in the cloak and put some protective enchantments over themselves.

"Oh my God!" whispered Ron "It's that girl again."

The same girl they had seen in the forest was walking into the meadow with a boy of about the same age. The boy was incredibly good looking. He didn't look human.

He walked forward into the sunlight and Harry gasped. He was sparkling. His skin was like diamonds. He lay down on the floor his shirt open.

The girl was mesmerised by him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She was lying down next to him now, playing with his hand.

He sat up and she leaned in towards his face. The next second he was gone. He had just moved twenty feet away, so fast it was a blur. He was in the shade of a fir tree; just standing there staring at the girl. He slowly walked back towards the girl.

He began talking to the girl again. But Harry sensed from the girl's body language that he was speaking about something unnerving. He ran around the meadow again so fast it couldn't have been more than a second. He was under that same fir tree again.

He reached up, and with one hand, pulled a two foot thick branch from the trunk of the tree. The next second he was standing in front of the girl again.

They carried on talking. Only in a softer way.

"Lets get closer." Harry said to Ron. "I wanna know what's going on."

They moved closer to the girl and the mysterious boy. They were close enough now so that they could hear what the two of them were saying.

"You _are _an idiot." said the boy laughing. He stared into the into the forest for a moment. "And so the lion falls in love with the lamb.

"What a stupid lamb." sighed the girl.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." he replied.

They carried on there conversation and Harry stopped listening. But then Ron elbowed him in the side.

"What?" said Harry angrily rubbing his side.

"Listen." said Ron.

"Well" said the boy, "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled my are alienness… I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat.

"Okay, then." said the girl. "No throat exposure."

He placed his hand in her neck. "You see perfectly fine."

The girl blushed. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely." he murmured. "Be very still."

He leaned towards her and put his cheek on the hollow of her neck. He then slid his arms down to her shoulders. He rested his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Lets go" said Ron. "This is making me uncomfortable."

They disapperated back to their tent. Harry shrugged the cloak off and stared at Ron.

"I think he was a vampire." Harry said uneasily.

"Me too." said Ron.

**Please give me lots of reviews**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
